Laila Bakri
Laila Bakri, portrayed by Yasmina Drissi, started playing Minerva hockey when her best friend Emma encouraged her to do so. Since then, both she and her father Youssef have been very involved in the club. She's a shy, nervous, introverted girl. She is passionate about manga, drawing and skateboarding. She always does what her parents or her friend Emma tell her to do. Physical appearence Laila is a girl with long dark brown hair, oval face and brown eyes. She likes to dress sporty so she can go skateboarding in comfort. Personality She's a rather quiet girl, but sweet and nice. She tries to behave properly so that she doesn't have problems at home. She tends to deconcentrate very easily but stands out for her creativity in the plastic arts, to which she wishes to work in the future. Throughout the first season she gets to know herself, until she takes the course of her life according to her own convictions and motivations, and not only the motivations of others. History (From this point there might be spoilers.) Laila struggles a lot to study, she doesn't concentrate and it takes her a lot of work. Nil offers to help her in an exam, giving her the correct answers through her mobile phone. Unfortunately, she is caught cheating. In the 8th episode of the first season, Nil and Laila are on a skate park talking about what happened. Nil apologizes for involving her on this, but she admits that without him she wouldn't have known where to start. Then Nil asks Laila out and they share their first kiss. In the next scene, Laila's parents talk to the girl, suggesting to her the possibility of taking ADHD medication. Laila ends up leaving high school, because she realizes that what really matters to her is art. This decision is not well looked upon by her parents, especially her dad Youssef. At the party of the ninth episode at Pela, Emma encourages Laila to take a marijuana cookie against her will. Since she is not accustomed to taking this type of substance, she has a very strong reaction of hallucinations that ends up requiring the supervision of an adult (Pela) and later her own father Youssef). This incident at the party followed by the abandonment of the Baccalaureate causes Youssef to forbid the relationship between Laila and Nil, considering him to be responsible for the life-changing decisions her daughter has taken. For a while, Laila is mad at Emma for having encouraged her to take marijuana, but they forgive each other and, as a gesture of friendship, Emma gets Laila and Nil to spend a night together in Anna's van. Laila has her first time there, and later she talks about it with her friends. Relationships Laila and Nil end up establishing themselves as a couple as the episodes develop. Nil asks Laila out, they kiss and start dating. When Laila leaves high school because she doesn't find it appealing, her father blames Nil for this decision, which he considers unacceptable. This family criticism results in the complete prohibition of this relationship by Youssef when Laila ends up having hallucinations after taking a marijuana cookie incited by her friends, as he blames the boy. In the final scene of the party, Nil he confesses aloud and in front of Youssef that he "loves his daughter". At the eleventh episode of the first season, Laila and Emma make peace after she got angry for inciting her to drink the cookie. As a compensation, the two girls trick their families so that Laila and Nil can spend a night together in Anna's van. Once in the van, they start kissing and seem willing to make out. Nil, who doesn't want to push Laila, says to her: "If you don't want to, don't, eh?". And Laila, in response, takes off her shirt, laughs and takes off his glasses. Finally, Youssef accepts their relationship after hearing Enric criticize his daughter. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters